In the City of Gods
by Dragonfaery93
Summary: Follows a seperate Tortallan char than what the books show. Char meets Thom, but Thom is only used as a time indicator.


  Dumping his bags onto the floor with a grunt, David surveyed his surroundings for the next ten eight years. Ten beds in his dorm, all the same covered by the same dull gray and blue blankets. 

 At the age of ten David was of average height, but slightly on "well padded" side of life. His fair hair and pale complexion marked him as a boy of a mountain family, and his eyes were the usual hazel color of his Father's line. The Northern boy was of a wealthy merchant family; His family traded Tortallan surplus food for soft skins and furs with the hungry Scanran Merchants.  

  David hit the cold stone with a soft thud. Once again he hadn't been watching where he was going. His other things remained on his horse and after staring at the stone floor for some time, he decided to explore the room. Unbending his rounded form, David trudged over to his bed to see what lay on it. Carefully folded and set on the linen blankets, were the white robes of a novice as well as a gold cord with a blue strip. The cord reminded David that he was in the boys section of the Temple of Mithros for training. He would remain till he was either eighteen, a priest, or dead, whichever happened first. Kicking his bag under his bed, David carefully pulled the garment over his worn black breeches and green tunic. Reaching up to scratch his newly shaved head, he winced. The shaved head was definitely another downside to this chilly place. It meant that his already fine hair was of no protection in the cooler air of fall. 

  Walking to the heavy door, David began to peer around the corner only to find himself rudely interrupted by another, far more excited boy. With a thud, the orange haired boy, collided with him.

  "Oof. Sorry, you alright?" The thinner child asked as he skipped into the room.

  "Yeah, I'm fine, a bit sore now, but fine" was the calm reply. Who was that weird kid anyways? And WHY was he so happy to be here? There really was no cause to rejoice at the next few years of wrinkly cold men, and shrill ladies chasing you around.

  "SO, where are YOOOOOU from?" The copper-top yelled as he launched his bags onto a bed.

  "Up north, Merchant family, and you?"

  "Oh, mmmm" Walking jauntily to the doorway where David stood, copper-top continued flapping his lips, "I'm better than you, you know?"

  "Not really, I mean…are you a Noble?"

  "Yeah, and you're not, so I'm better!"

  "Right. Well- I am going to see when we get fed, and when to expect our bags back…if ever." Shaking his head, David trotted down the hall to where he thought the food might be. His father had warned him of a noble's pride, but that boy was just odd. _I'm better than you? What was with that one? Who cares if he's a bloody Carthakian slave, he still has to sleep in the same dorm, eat the same food, and wear the same- David paused in his exploration to scratch his shoulder before resuming his hunt - _itchy robes_. _Whoever invented these ought to throw themselves over a nice tall cliff. They're itchy, cold, and look like dresses._ _

  An old man rounded the corner and looked down at the plump David's hungry face. 

  "What, may I ask are you wondering the halls for?" Demanded the taller and considerably older Priest.

  David's answer was monosyllabic but described his need, "Food".

  "Ah- well, you will find that food is only in the kitchen area, unless it is a meal time. The kitchen is just to the" – he paused to look at David's cord-"left of your dorm. I believe you went right." .

  "I did, and thanks so much. I think my stomach is about to eat itself." .

  "I would advise you to tell your stomach to enjoy the last bit of meat it will be having for quite some time then. And that it can be fed in twenty minutes, at six." .

  "Thank you erm- uh-mmm." .

  "Brother Moose." .

"Heh, Brother Moose. May I ask where your name is from?" .

  "No you may not, even though you did just attempt to do so." came the swift and sharp reply. "And I would advise that you find your way back to your dorm as the bags will be delivered shortly." .

  "Kay, thanks again!" With an awkward bow of thanks, and the loss of his earlier relaxed state, David trotted back in the direction of his dorm. .


End file.
